Are You Serious
by FUNxNxTHExSUN
Summary: Their seventh year at Hogwarts has just begun. This means two new prefects and even more drama... DMHG CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Shock time

Summary: Their seventh year at Hogwarts has just begun. This means two new prefects and even more drama. But who are they and what will happen when they…

**A/N: So you might think this is your average every person has already done it, Hermione and Draco sharing a common room fic… well it's not. For one, this was written completely by me which means it is 100 my ideas. I didn't steal parts of fics from other people. This is an original love story for them. Please read and review! I accept constructive critism and any ideas you might have. Flames will be laughed at and forgotten. Please R&R!**

**Now onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express was about to leave the station. The whistle was blowing and the last few students were climbing aboard.

Most of the compartments were filled with new and old faces. But the last compartment in the front section of the train always held three very good friends.

"Ronald! Will you quit talking about quidittch for one moment! Please! Now Harry, how was… the Dursley's? Hermione Granger, the smart, perfect, pretty 17 year old asked.

"Hell, like always. At least I was able to get away for a weekend at Ron's before I got kicked out. Did you ever tell your mom I was sorry? I didn't mean to break the…"

"Harry. She was just, um… she's fine now. Don't worry about it man. Hey, do you guys know who the prefects are? I can't wait to find out. Herm, you're probably one of them anyways." Ron Weasley questioned excitedly.

"Ron, if I had been chosen, I would have probably received some sort of letter which I did not. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change into my robes. Oh and Ron… you still have dirt on your nose." She opened the compartment door and walked down the hall to the lavatories.

The first years had already separated from the other students and now the carriages were waiting. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all sat in one carriage discussing the events of the summer.

The carriages pulled up to the Great Hall doors. The students entered the castle and made for their house tables. The Sorting Hat ceremony was about to begin.

"Welcome back students welcome back. Let the sorting begin!" Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore announced.

Lorraine Metz in Hufflepuff, Chris Goyle in Slytherin like his brother, Marey Johnson in Gryffindor. Lee Chang in Ravenclaw.

After the ceremony, Dumbledore raised his hand and the hall got quiet.

"I have a few start of term notices that need to be noticed. Firstly, the two new Prefects. I am proud to call out… Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's names. So give the two a complement if you see them later on. Secondly, there will be a dance this year that the Prefects will be in charge of so if you have any ideas, please tell them. Thirdly, enjoy the feast!"

With that, an enormous feast appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Well, everyone except the two new Prefects.

"What! How could Dumbledore do this to me? This is absolutely positively-"

"Granger." Malfoy snickered as he approached the Gryffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione screamed.

"Tut tut tut. Now Prefects are supposed to be setting examples and here you are, not even ten minutes into the new term, and you've already got a raging temper. You should take better control of your self… mudblood." He flicked her shoulder and strutted away.

If Hermione hadn't held them back, Harry and Ron would've had Malfoy screaming for his mommy in two seconds. They hated Hermione being called a mudblood, maybe even more than she did.

"Just stop you two. Let's just eat dinner." She wiped a tear from her face and glanced up at the staff table. Dumbledore gave a wink. He obviously didn't see the mistake he had made.

Hermione made a point of trying to take the long way around the castle so by the time she reached the Prefects dorm, Malfoy would be in his room. Her plan worked perfectly and she headed to the bathroom to take off her make-up.

When she came out, none other than Draco Malfoy was waiting for her.

"Well Granger, you certainly do look different with out any make-up on." _Actually, you look fantastic anytime! Last year not, but this year, man.- Draco! Stop! _"It's interesting." He smacked her bottom as she walked past him. When she turned around to call him a filthy git, he was already gone.

She was in the midst of taking her undergarments off when Malfoy popped his head in the door.

"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed while trying to cover herself up. "Malfoy, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes, but I prefer just to pop in. Now shut up and take this. It's from Dumbledore." Draco said tossing Hermione and envelope. "And stop being such a worrywart. Why would I want to look at you?" _Actually, you can drop all your clothes right now and –ahh. _Then he slammed the door and trudged back to his room.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I know how mad you are about your fellow prefect, but there is nothing I can do about it. You are to meet me tomorrow morning before breakfast for a quick Prefect briefing. Please don't be late._

_Albus Dumbledore_

She quickly finished changing and went to sleep.

It was 7:25. Hermione was up before her alarm went off so she just lay in bed until the beeping started. She got out of her queen bed and made it herself. She was still on with the S.P.E.W. She had an hour before she had to meet with Dumbledore so she decided to explore the common room a little more.

There weren't four doors like the day before, but five. One to her room, one to Draco's, the bathroom, and a door out. But what was behind the fifth door? Curiously, Hermione turned the knob. It wouldn't budge.

"Alohamora!" She screamed but still no use. Oh well, it could be saved for another day. Instead, she grabbed _Muggles: A Mystery _off the brown bookcase and started flipping through the pages.

"Granger. Why were you trying to open that door?" Malfoy asked, pointing to the still locked door. "You can't get in. it needs a password and I'm the only one who knows it." He plopped down in a chair across from her.

_Damn does he look good this year. Still the same platinum blonde hair, but he's more toned, and his voice has definitely changed. _Quite Hermione! That's wrong and disgusting… _I wonder where else he has changed. _Hermione wondered while tilting her head. She snapped back into reality.

"Hold on. How come you know a password and I don't? tell it to me right now."

"_I_ know the password because _I_ had the door put in last night. It's mine. Me. ONLY."

Hermione rolled her eyes and checked the clock. If she didn't leave now, she would be late for her meeting. She slipped _Muggles: A Mystery _into her brown canvas bag and headed for the Fat Man's portrait.

Quincheys, she muttered. The portrait swung open and she walked through.

"Are you related to the Fat Lady by any chance?" Hermione asked the portrait.

"Why yes. I'm her younger brother. Now run along Ms. Granger."

She nodded her head and started for her meeting place. She didn't exactly know where to go though, but she was pretty sure it was the room behind the staff table.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I'm glad you've arrived. Please, sit." Dumbledore said pointing to a fluffy couch.

"Mr. Malfoy will not be attending this meeting. I have some special business just for you." Dumbledore said sitting himself down in a big leather chair.

"Oh. Okay. It is, um, anything tricky?" She questioned.

"A bit. But you can handle anything. You were chosen for Prefect because you are the top girl in this school. Very attentive and excellent at all your studies, and very very mature. You will partially balance Mr. Malfoy for male Prefect."

"Well then why was Draco chosen as Prefect and not somebody else Professor?"

"Draco's smart, your smarter. We believe it will be good for him in the long run. But we're wasting time. Ms. Granger, you are to… to help Mr. Malfoy. Keep him under control and such things. I'm trusting you with this." Dumbledore said offering Hermione a had up.

"What! I- no- no we don't get along one bit! Never have, never will! It horrible for us to just be in the same common room if nothing else." She complained while walking to the door.

_This is certainly bringing out a different side to her. _Dumbledore thought.

"I'm trusting you." He gave her a small smile and walked to the staff table. Breakfast had already begun.

_Why do I have to keep Malfoy under control? Why not Crabbe or Goyle? This just-_

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"What, oh sorry." She replied coming out of her dreams, well her nightmare. "Hi boys, Ginny." She picked up her fork and knife and started cutting her panmuffin.

"So, Hermione." Ginny said excitedly, "What's being a Prefect like? Doesn't it just reek to have to share a common room with Malfoy? Details, details." Ginny couldn't wait for some gossip.

"It's tiring, there's no privacy, and now I have to keep Malfoy under control." She dropped her fork and leaned her head into her hand.

"You what?" Ron, Ginny, and Harry practically screamed.

"Why do you, of all people, have to keep Malfoy, the biggest git in the world, under control? Isn't that what his goonies are for?" Ginny questioned leaning closer to Hermione so she could hear better.

"I don't know. That's what I thought but Dumbledore said I had to help him and help Mafloy so it's my new job and I can't wait. This whole Prefect thing is just tiring. And while everyone else is asleep, I got assigned night duty this week so I get to go to bed around midnight when Filch comes to relieve me." She groaned and replaced her head in her hand.

"-Mione, we'll help you." Ron answered.

"Yeah, whatever you want us to do, we'll do." Harry followed.

"Thanks you guys but I don't really think you can help me. I'm just going to have to get used to it." She placed a bit of pancake in her mouth and started cutting up her sausages.

**

* * *

**

**Please review and tell me what you think! If you do, I will give you an ipod. Till next time…**

**ex's oh's**


	2. It's Getting Intense

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the characters, only this amazing creative and not-like-the-other-Hermione-Draco-commonroom-fics plot. **

**Thanks to my…um… THREE reviewers! Come on people! I need your input! Read and review please please please! Onto chapter two…**

**Chapter 2: It's getting intense**

On her way to Ancient Ruins, Hermione stopped to talk to Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna. How was your summer?" she questioned giving her a huge hug.

"Pretty good. Congrats on making Prefect! Everyone knew you would though," she replied giving her a hug back.

"Yeah, well right now I really wish I hadn't, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Oh, well I've gotta go otherwise I'll be late, but I'll see you around," Hermione left Luna and headed for the back of the school, not knowing who was in her class yet.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't… the mudblood," Draco announced while leaning against the classroom wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh just shut it Malfoy," she rolled her eyes and picked a seat in the front of the classroom, as far from Malfoy as possible.

The day went on the same, only Malfoy wasn't in any of her other classes, and she didn't see him during break when she was in the common room.

She sighed and plopped herself down in front of the fire place with _Muggles: A Mystery _and started reading. Not even two pages into the second chapter, a certain 17 year old git came waltzing in like he owned the place.

"Granger, get out of that seat. I've claimed it as mine which means you can't sit in it," he pointed to the chair she was sitting in.

'Well that's not very fair Malfoy, seeing as I've been the one who's been sitting in it most." But she wasn't one to start any fights, so she got up and went for her room.

_At least she listens and does what I tell her to without a fight. It will make my life a whole bunch easier when I need to get in her._

Instead of sitting in the chair Hermione had vacated, he walked to the door and muttered "Romance romance it's time to dance." He turned the knob and walked inside, carefully closing the door behind himself.

Hermione was standing right behind her door listening to what Draco was doing. When she heard him open a door, she slowly opened her own door. Intrigued by the locked room, Hermione waited until Draco had entered and entered the room herself.

She couldn't see when she first stepped into the smog filled room, or so it felt. The air around her was heavy and she could barely see two feet in front of herself. As she kept walking, more light poured in and she could see a love seat with a fireplace and a floating television. On a side table were red, pink, and white roses and a box of strawberry filled milk chocolates candies, Hermione's favorite. How could she resist?

She lifted the lid and slid the creamy chocolate into her mouth and continued on her tour. Another door lead from the room she was in and a light had just been turned on.

She almost considered turning around but a faint sound stopped her. It was coming from the other room and it sounded… romantic.

"_What? Why would Malfoy be playing romantic music? He's like the complete opposite of romantic_," Hermione thought to herself and she stepped a little closer to the room.

_Will you be my baby, tonight? _

_To cuddle up real close_

_And sleep by candle light_

_I'll love you forever_

_With all of my heart_

_And never never never_

_Let you go…_

She scrunched up her nose and tried to hide her laugh but didn't catch it in time.

"Granger. Get out of here!" he pushed out of the rooms and slammed the door in her face.

"_God, she just wants to be a jerk and ruin everything. She'll probably go tell her two loony friends Potty and Weasel and then it'll be all over the school. Oh no, I'm not gonna let that happen. She's NOT going to ruin my reputation that easily_," Malfoy told himself.

000000

Later on that very night, Draco finally got his idea. If only she would cooperate.

Knock knock knock… "_Why am I knocking_? Um, Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Huh. She pulled up her bed covers and took off her glasses, she couldn't let Malfoy see her like this.

"Um, okay. Come on in," she answered.

"Woah! Your in bed already? It's only like – 9,"

"Well sorry but I don't have night duty tonight and I seriously need to catch up on some sleep. Now if that was all you had to say, please leave."

"Oh um no. Follow me," he said while waiting for Hermione to stand up.

"Fine. I'll be out in about 5 minutes."

"Oh come on," he said pulling the covers off her bed.

"Huh!" he said shocked.

Hermione tried to cover herself up but the damage had already been done. Malfoy had seen her- butt naked.

"Malfoy! Get away!" she yanked the covers out of his hands and pulled them up over her head.

"I must say Granger, I would never have thought. You have quite a nice body on you," he snickered. "But I think we're even now, don't you? You caught me listening to –romantic music. I caught you naked and that I'm not sorry about."

"Fine just get away!" she kicked him hard in his place and he staggered out of her room. That night was very unpleasant for him, but at least his secret would be safe.

"Hey Hermione! You missed the funniest thing last night in the common room. See, Fred and George were trying to- what's wrong?" Ginny Weasley asked as Hermione sat down to breakfast the next day.

"Oh Ginny! It's horrible! I hate being Prefect. It's just too much responsibility and there's no privacy and Malfoy is making me nuts!" she sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"It okay Hermione. Don't worry about Malfoy, he's just an immature git that only thinks about himself. Just tell Dumbledore that you can't keep him under control and in your line of vision 24/7."

She picked her head up with a shocked look on her face. "What? I can't do that. Dumbledore, no. I'll just have to live through it," she put a slice of toast on a napkin and headed out of the Great Hall for the library for some extra studying during her free period.

"Crabbe, will you please stop eating so we can leave? Actually, I can leave with out you too. Quidditch practice starts in 15 minutes though and you better not be late other wise I'll be beating the beaters," Draco announced as he left the Great Hall.

Draco threw the quaffel, bludger, and snitch into the air and practice began. As he was searching for the snitch, he started day dreaming.

_I wonder what Hermione's like in bed. Probably not as good as Pansy though. Man we had some good sex! _Woah Draco! Stop thinking about Hermione. Get back to practice he said to himself. But a few minutes later…

_Maybe I should romance her tonight and then get her into my secret room. We could talk a little and then let things… unfold, and then enter? _Ahh! Stop!

"Draco! Come on man! We don't want practice to last until tomorrow morning, the snitch is right in front of your face!" Draco's team yelled at him.

He caught the snitch and everyone raced for the dressing rooms.

In Potions, Draco almost managed to make the love potion correctly and in all of his other classes he left early because of" Prefect things." In reality, he just wanted to leave. But he didn't leave in Ancient Ruins. This class was his only chance to see Hermione.

"Today we will be making a replica of different ruins and I will be picking the pairs. Weasley and Potter. Granger and Malfoy. Neville and Pansy…" Professor said. The pairing went on but Hermione and Malfoy did not hear it. They were both too shocked. "Alright, pair up and get to work."

"Great. Again, I get stuck with Granger."

"Well, I'm not too happy either Malfoy. Now will you just try to help me replicate this."

Piece by piece the two managed to make the ruin and first. Also, as each new piece was added, a person had to tell a secret that would be buried with the ruin. Malfoy started followed by Hermione.

"Fine. Close your ears or something"

"Sorry Malfoy but I'm not allowed to so spill," she smiled.

"I like romantic music. Your turn."

"I don't always study for tests."

"No way, that doesn't count!" Draco complained.

"Oh yes it does, it's a secret."

"The first person I had sex with was Pansy in the first year."

"Eww! Ok, I went out with Ron last year. Only Harry and Ginny knew," she blushed and handed Malfoy the next to last piece.

"Hum, interesting. I've only dated 8 girls."

"Wow! I would have thought it was 8 girls in the first week of the term. Fine, last one. I'm afraid of flying. Not even Ginny knows that one," she placed the last piece in the ruin and it blew into dust and a coffin appeared.

"Good job Hermione and Draco. Good job. You two can be dismissed."

The two gathered their bags and headed for their common room before dinner.

"Stand tall stand strong," muttered Hermione, using the new password that Dumbledore had given the two Prefects.

Once the two entered, they went their separate ways and did not see each other until after dinner that night.

"Granger, um I need some help," Malfoy told Hermione in the common room.

"With what? I thought Prefects didn't need help?" she asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well it's just this Transfiguration homework and I know you've got McGonagall because she's always raving about you so will you help me?" Malfoy asked quickly.

"Fine. Where's your homework?" she asked looking for it in the common room.

"Oh, um- follow me. It's in a different room," he walked to the secret rooms' door and muttered the password. "Come on already I promise I won't kill you."

Hermione got up and walked through the familiar smog filled room and through another door into the room where the romantic music was coming from the day before. The two sat at a red round table in the middle of the room.

She looked around and saw a huge bed that matched the table. There wasn't much else in the room except a few lights and a music table.

"Hermione? Earth the Granger?" Malfoy said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh sorry I was just looking around the room. Let's begin, what question? She asked flustered.

"Number 47, the one about changing money. I can't seem to get my pounds change into a cup of whine," he took out his wand.

"Ok. First of all, you must be able to say the spell correctly. Say it with me…

_Poinestupa!_

Ok, now practice the wand movements. Up, left, star, down. Good. Ok now put the two together," Hermione said.

"Poinestupa!... Hey! It worked," Malfoy said beaming. "Thanks Granger."

"Don't worry about it. Was that the only one?"

"Oh um yeah but um I've got another question… actually. Granger- Hermione- how would you like to stay a night with me. You're extremely gorgeous this year and…"

"What? Draco Malfoy, just because I helped you with your homework doesn't mean that- you said I'm gorgeous?" Hermione said blushing a little.

"Yeah. Extremely. Oh, but I have a deal to make with you. I know one of your deepest secrets that nobody knows except for me and Zabini. You had a little affair with him. Well I shouldn't say little but…" he said glowing while watching Hermione's face turn bright red.

"How did you know that? It was short, just one-''

"Yeah yeah I know. Now, I'll tell the whole student body about your little charade unless you cooperate with me. Promise?"

"Yes! Just don't tell anybody!" she exclaimed.

"Good. All you have to do is have sex with me. Easy as pie," he announced.

'What? Absolutely not! That is even worse than Zabini!" she said leaving the table.

"Fine, I'll just go tell everyone right now."

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Be back here in five minutes. If you aren't, you secret will be out in six," he laughed and walked out of the rooms.

So as to not let her secret out, Hermione was back in four minutes, shaking all over.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this, with Malfoy! Well, he is pretty hott this year. No! He's our enemy. Harry and Ron would kill me if they found out. Oh, please don't let this last long!" _she thought to herself while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hello my sweet thing," Draco said as he walked in. He was wearing- nothing and didn't seem to mind at all. "You're ready I presume. Let's get to it then."

He walked up to the bed and pushed Hermione on her back.

_She still doesn't struggle, interesting._

He started ripping her shirt off to reveal her breasts which had grown since the year before.

Unable to do anything about the situation, Hermione let Malfoy seduce herself and gave into his weight.

Her pants were off the bed and her underwear was down to her ankles. Malfoy was kissing her up and down and it was getting quite intense.

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry, not the greatest at love scenes so use your imagination. Please review and tell me what I can improve on! Much love! xx**


End file.
